Too Close Fixed
by Reconzilla117
Summary: Yuji stops Yuki from flashing her camera at Godzilla when they get a little too close to the King of Monsters.


**Helloooooooooooooooooo everyone! This little idea crossed my mind when I watched one of my favorite childhood movies, Godzilla 2000, the other idea, particularly the scene where Yuji, Yuki, and Io get a little too close to the mighty nuclear saurian, where Yuki takes pictures of Godzilla and pisses him off. And so, I decided to write up a oneshot where Yuji stops Yuki from doing that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Godzilla belongs to Toho.**

**Long live the King of Monsters!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Yuji Shinoda was driving up the road, heading toward Godzilla's last known location. He, his daughter, Io, and their companion, Yuki Ichinose, are the founding and only members of the Godzilla Production Network, an organization that acts independently to study the mighty King of Monsters.

"If you're frightened, get down." Yuji said to Yuki, who was currently looking her camera over.

"I'm okay," She assured him, "but aren't you worried about your daughter?" She asked, gesturing to Io, who was in the back of the car, typing on the computers.

Yuji smirked. "Naw, she worries about me."

As they approached the tunnel, rocks and dirt crumbled down from the hillside on the right. Yuji pressed on the brakes and the car came to a halt, and everyone waited for the miniature landslide to be over. The rocks and debris only partially blocked off the tunnel entrance. They could still enter.

"Hang on." Yuji advised. The installed search lights on the car's roof came to life, and Yuji pressed on the gas pedal, traversing over the bumpy debris and entered the tunnel.

The tunnel was mostly dark, save for the emergency lights. The air became thick with tension as Yuji drove further into the tunnel. However, as they approached the tunnel exit, Yuji's eyes widened when he noticed something…

The road leading outside of the tunnel was gone.

"Ah! Look out!" Yuji exclaimed as he slammed on the brakes and the sound of tires screeching filled the air. The car came to a halt _mere inches _away from the cliff side. Yuki peaked her head out the window to look down, seeing that the road was indeed gone. She saw only the hills and water.

Yuji then noticed a massive black shape that stood as still as a statue directly in front of them. He hit a few buttons on the console, and the lights on the car roof titled themselves upward. Slowly, the search lights ascended, illuminating rigid, scaly dark grey skin, jagged and bony white protrusions. The mass could easily be mistaken for a mountain of some sort. But the deep growl stated otherwise. The lights briefly revealed a maw filled with sharp teeth before they stopped on an eye. A single fiery orange eye that gleamed with primal anger and fury. They had found the object of their research…

Godzilla, the King of Monsters.

Yuki and Io gasped lightly, feeling their hearts pounding against their chests. Yes, they intend to study Godzilla, but they didn't want to get _this _close to him. Yuji remained calm, staring at the behemoth while his hands reached to shut off the lights.

And the trio felt their blood turn ice cold.

Godzilla looked even more terrifying in the dark. His enormous silhouette loomed over the lone car, and Yuji, Yuki, and Io knew he was looking down at them. Yuki, without thinking, moved her camera to take pictures of Godzilla, but a hand gripped her arm. "No, too close." Yuji said, not taking his eyes off the reptilian leviathan.

Godzilla slowly leaned his head downward, towards the car, curiosity overtaking him. Yuki whimpered in fear as she and Yuji moved back in their seats, away from the King of Monsters. All they could see were his teeth, those razor sharp teeth that could easily tear through building and metal. A huff of air escaped Godzilla's maw and collided with the windshield, causing Yuki to gasp loudly. Godzilla leaned his head down even more, and his right eye was now staring at the three humans, almost as if he was looking into their very souls.

Yuji looked over at Yuki just in time to see her raising her camera in a fright. Acting fast with wide eyes, Yuji reached over and firmly grasped Yuki's arm, stopping her from the very dangerous action she was about to commit. Yuji shook his head and returned his gaze back to Godzilla, who was stilling staring intently at them.

XxX

Godzilla could easily smell the fear that was radiating off these humans that were cooped in their little machine of theirs. He was a bit baffled that these insects had the bravery to get this close to him. Normally, the insects would have been running from him by now, with their annoying screams filling his ears. Which means these humans had some motive for choosing to remain in place. And so, he continued to observe the humans while sensing for any malicious intent. He felt none, only their fear.

XxX

Yuji, Yuki, and Io remained as still as statues as they stared at Godzilla while he stared back at them. What was going on in that mind of his? Was he contemplating on whether to crush them with his huge hand? Swallow them alive? Vaporize them with his atomic breath? A deep growl rumbled in Godzilla's throat, and the trio felt shivers crawl up and down their spines. The King of Monsters blew air out of his nose before snorting. Then, to Yuji, Yuki, and Io's relief, Godzilla pulled his head back and began to walk away, his massive feet causing the ground tremble. Yuji, Yuki, and Io all released sighs of relief.

Yuji waited for a while before starting the car again. As Godzilla moved further and further away, the ground shook less and less. Once they could no longer feel the ground shake, Yuji started the car up and reversed into the tunnel, relieved that he, his daughter, and Yuki had lived through this.

* * *

**As always, thanks for reading! Please leave a review and until next time, have an awesome day!**


End file.
